


I Reckon We're Going

by IHealRages



Series: Drarry Discord Writers Monthly Drabble Challenge [9]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Idiots in denial, M/M, Ultimate Game of Chicken, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHealRages/pseuds/IHealRages
Summary: September Drarry Drabble Challenge "Unexpected"I totally forgot to post this. TBC.





	I Reckon We're Going

Harry walked into the Great Hall feeling good for once. It was a rare occurrence considering the year he was having so far. Headmaster Dumbledore had announced that they would be holding the Yule Ball at Christmas due to the TriWizard Tournament. 

He sat down next to Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table, wondering who he could ask to go with him. Unfortunately, that was when he heard that smooth as silk voice taunting him. 

“I feel bad for whoever goes with you to the yule ball Potter, you would find only the absolute worst person to take.” 

Harry gritted his teeth and turned around to glare at the blond. Malfoy was looking at him, lips quirked into an annoying smirk. 

He narrowed his eyes, Malfoy had been ridiculously annoying this year, constantly pestering him about the Triwizard Tournament and the fact his name came out of the Goblet of Fire. He’d show that annoying prat. 

“Well, fitting you say that, Malfoy, because I was going to ask you,” he countered with a smirk of his own. 

He ignored the fact that Ron suddenly started choking on his juice and Hermione snorted loud enough to draw attention to them. 

Malfoy stared at him, obviously realising that this was an insult. 

But he faltered when, instead of getting angry, Malfoy’s smile turned mocking. “Fine, Potter, I reckon we’re going.” 

Harry frowned, oh, Malfoy wanted HIM to back down. So that’s how this was going to be. 

“Reckon we are,” he agreed, carefully plastering a smile onto his face. Malfoy was going to realise what he’d done later and do anything to get out of it. Heh. I countered the bluffers bluff with my own bluff. 

They stared at each other for another few seconds before Draco turned away and left the Great Hall. Harry watched him go, already thinking about going back to the common room to plan this challenge out and watch Malfoy in the marauders map.

Ron grabbed his arm and whipped him round. 

“WOT?” he screamed. Harry blinked and gave his friends a weird look.

“What?” he asked, totally oblivious to the number of people staring at him and whispering to each other. He stood up and walked back to his room, deep in thought about how screwed Malfoy had made himself, it was going to be great when he won. Malfoy would never go through with it.

Ron slammed his head down on the table. “I hate them. I hate them both,” he groaned. 

Hermione sighed. “I’d say this development was unexpected, but honestly this is exactly how I thought they’d start dating.” 

-


End file.
